


Wedding at Bobby's

by myEttie



Series: Good Samaritan [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations for Dean and Castiel's wedding are underway, it will be held at Bobby's. Traditionalist Sam insists on a proper wedding, including something old, something borrowed and something blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding at Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part two of Good Samaritan, but it can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> I should probably spend more time editing, so sorry about that. 
> 
> Its Destiel again, so if your not a fan, leave now. :-)

Cas had appeared in Dean’s life in May, by early July they were engaged to be married. With his brother Sam’s help the paper work had been filed and everything was set for the two men to tie the knot at Thanks Giving. Dean had never been happier. 98% of the time he was blissfully happy, 2% of the time he waited for the other shoe to drop. Lucky was not a word Dean would have used to describe himself or his life before meeting Cas. His parents had died when he was young and he had been left to raise his little brother on his own. It had been tough, he didn’t resent it or regret it, but it did make him weary of good things. And Cas, well he was the very best.

Dean had appeared in Cas’s life in one night in May, by early July they were engaged to be married. His future brother in law Sam had helped them organise the paper work so everything was set for the two men to wed at Thanks Giving. Cas had never known such happiness. 98% of the time he was truly happy, 2% of the time he worried that something terrible would happen and ruin things. Good fortune was not something Cas had experienced a lot of in his youth. His father had left when he was very young and his mother had left him to be cared for by the state. The state had not done a good job. Meeting Dean was the most serendipitous event in Cas’s life. Dean was all the good fortune he would ever need.

Dean’s phone beeped and vibrated on the bedside locker signally that it was time for Dean to get up and head to work. A muffled moan sounded from under the blankets as Dean stretched out a hand to silence the phone.  Lifting the blanket Dean peered in to the warm dark space, the sight that greeted him caused a grin to spread across his face. Cas had his face pressed low against Dean’s stomach, arms tight around his waist, eyes scrunched up refusing to acknowledge the morning light. “Wakie wakie sleepy head” Dean teased softly, running a hand absently through Cas’s hair. Cas sighed and glanced up at Dean sleepily. “No.”

Dean was used to this; it was almost a game at this point. He wiggled down under the covers until his face was level with his fiancés.

Cas smiled, his fingers running down Dean’s sides as he buried his way under the blankets. Once Dean was at his level, Cas pressed their mouths together, sliding his hands in to Dean’s hair. Cas groaned as Dean ran his hands down Cas’s spine to caress the cheeks of his ass through the soft cotton of his pyjama ends. Cas could feel Dean’s morning wood press in to his stomach, when he glanced down he could see the tip of Dean’s cock escaping the confines of his boxers. Desire pooled in this abdomen, his own cock hardening. How he loved this, the closeness, the warmth, the love he felt coming off Dean in waves. Every caress, every kiss, hell every thrust, love underlined it all.

Dean couldn’t get enough of Cas, in time perhaps their shared desire would fade slightly, but Dean suspected they’d be well in to old age before that happened. And no matter how old they got, so long as they were together and he could feel Cas’s warm skin against his, run his fingers through Cas’s hair he would have more than he ever thought to ask for. Mornings like this were Dean’s favourite; he had started to set his alarm to go off about half an hour earlier than strictly necessary just so he could indulge in sleepy Cas. Mornings in general weren’t Cas’s thing but sleepy morning sex was. His movements relaxed his caresses gentle and languid had Dean so turned on it was painful.

Cas could hear Dean’s breath catch as his boxers were pushed down his hips. Cas grinned wickedly, palming Dean’s cock, spreading the pre-come beading at the tip down the length to aid his stroking hand. Dean thrust his hips up in to Cas’s palm, tightening his grip on Cas’s ass grinding them together until Cas’s breath caught.

“Cas fuck me, please, Cas babe, I love you so much, please fuck me, please” Dean was desperate; he was so turned on, the smell and taste of Cas’s skin filling his senses. Cas reached out of the blankets locating the bottle of lube easily. Coating his fingers he positioned himself between Dean’s legs. Cas smiled up at Dean as he leaned forward, pressing the tip of one finger in to Dean’s hole. Circling slowly, in and out time and time again, eventually adding a second finger and then a third. Dean thrust again Cas’s hand moaning and swearing at Cas to get a move on. Taking pity of his lover Cas coated his cock generously, positioned himself and eased slowly in to Dean’s tight hole.

Finally, Dean felt so full he thought he might burst. He loved this so much, loved Cas so much. He tilted his hips and Cas started to move inside him, slowly at first, gradually increasing the depth and speed of his thrusts. Dean’s arms reached out to caress all the parts of Cas that he could reach. Cas leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips between his teeth. Dean groaned finally taking his own cock in hand.

Cas loved to watch Dean when they were joined like this, his face such a mix of joy and agony. The tension that built up during their joining still staggered him. Cas was close and by the look of it so was Dean. He had closed his eyes and was grabbing his cock looking for release. Cas added his hand to Deans and stroked rapidly, increasing the speed of his thrusts with each stroke. Dean left Cas in charge of his release as he grabbed Cas’s asses pulling him down hard, Dean’s whole body tensed as he came, the pressure around Cas’s cock causing his to come moments after. Cas lowered himself on to Dean’s chest, sliding out of Dean carefully.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders pulling him close. He grimaced slightly as he felt the warm come eke out of his hole down his thigh. They’d both been tested so condoms were no longer necessary but they sure did reduce the amount of clean up required. Dean pressed a kiss to his loves brow, “I got to get up” he said with much reluctance. Cas raised his head and kissed Dean soundly on the mouth, “3 days and counting” Cas’s reply had Dean leaning down for a second kiss, “I cannot wait”

Dean just had two more days of work to get through before the big day. Sam was arriving in the morning to help Cas with the final preparations. It was discovered pretty early on the Dean was not the best when it came to organising a wedding. He figured they would just say I do, exchange rings, and that would be that. Cas and Sam had both looked at him as though he had been dropped on his head as a baby and carried on without him. He was asked his opinion 3 times, first to pick a ring for Cas, (Cas was choosing his and he would have to wait for his wedding day to see it, apparently they had his ring measurement.) second to OK a reading, and finally his opinion on a song for the first dance. Initially Dean had balked, dancing in front of people?  Slow dancing in front of people? Then he had caught the look on Sam’s face. The over grown puppy looked like he was waiting for Dean to veto the whole idea of a first dance. Perhaps expecting him to claim it too traditional for so un-traditional a couple, well screw that. Dean had picked the sappiest song he could think of, “I’ll be” by Edwin McCain. He like the idea that he was Cas’s greatest fan and Cas his. Sam had looked shocked but managed to stutter out an “OK cool, I’ll make sure the band know it”

 

It was late in the afternoon, Dean was due home in a few minutes. Cas has decided to order in and was expecting a delivery when the bell sounded. He opened the door expecting to reach out and take cartons of Chinese food, however the man in front of him was not carrying any and he was not Dean.

“Can I help you?” Cas questioned tilting his head in confusion. The man in front of him was shorter than he, with floppy blondish hair. He looked vaguely sheepish, twisting his fingers together.

“Are you Castiel?” he replied in answer to Cas’s question.

“Who is asking?” Cas was wary of strangers, having been taken advantage of before.

“I’m Gabriel, I’m your brother” Cas didn’t know how to respond. He found him half opening the door and allowing the stranger, Gabriel, in. Gabriel hovered in the hallway awkwardly, eventually following Cas to the sitting room. Cas sat in the arm chair, a recent purchase, and Gabriel settled himself on the couch. Cas stared at the man, as though expecting his stare to expose any lies. Surely what this man claimed was a complete fabrication. Cas had no family left, he knew this.

“Sorry to spring it on you like this man” the stranger was speaking, Cas focused, he needed to pay attention. “Eh, I saw your wedding announcement in the local paper. Congratulations by the way. I couldn’t believe it at first, when I saw your name. Mother told me about you, just before she died. I was 6 or 7 at the time. I tried to tell the social workers that I had a brother but they wouldn’t listen, guess they thought I was just trying to get out of being adopted or something.”

Cas continued to stare, if what this man said was true his mother had continued to live for at least 8 years after he was put in to care. She never came back for him, but managed to care for another child all that time. Cas felt like he was about to shatter apart.

 

Dean meet a delivery man at the door of the apartment, apparently no one was cooking this evening. He grabbed the food and paid the guy before heading in side. He dropped the bags on the counter in the kitchen before calling for Cas.

He walked to the living room and froze. Cas was sitting on the arm chair opposite a stranger on the couch. From the look on Cas’s face Dean knew something was wrong. Cas looked completely and utterly wretched. He didn’t want to think about what had caused that look, he just hoped and prayed that it wasn’t something he’d done. The man on the couch looked younger than Dean and Cas by a few years, maybe 23 to there 28. He had a hopeful expression on his face that contrasted strongly with the pained appearance of Cas. Dean approached Cas hesitantly, arms raised slightly, normally Dean would open his arms wide, certain of Cas’s welcome, but the devastated looked on his partners face had him alter his stance.

Cas looked up and saw Deans hesitant approach, Cas didn’t notice the worry slowly creeping across Dean’s face. He was too relieved to have Dean here with him. Rising from the chair stiffly Cas threw himself in to Deans arms. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas relief spreading threw him. Whatever had happened it was separate to him and Cas. They were OK, whoever this stranger was, he was the likely cause and Dean was here now and he would fix it, or fight it, whatever it was.

Cas chocked out a sob, his hands fisting tight in to Deans shirt. Dean rubbed Cas’s back calmly, whispering reassuring words. “It’ll be OK Cas”, “I got you Cas”, “Breath Cas”, “Love you Cas” It felt like an eternity but eventually Cas composed his self and pulled back slightly.

Drawing a deep breath Cas began, “Dean, this man is Gabriel, he claims to be my brother. If what he says is true my mother lived and cared for him for 8 years without ever trying to get me or Michael back” Dean tried to process what Cas had said. It was fucked up on so many levels. Dean was inclined to believe the guy, no one would spout that shit for kicks, it was too messed up, but regardless he’d need proof. No one hurt Cas like this without just cause.

Gabriel stood and reached in to his back pocket removing several folded sheets of paper. “Em, my birth certificate, foster care record, and a few pictures of my mother and me.” He passed the sheets over without ceremony. Dean took the papers and guided Cas back to the arm chair. Dean sat down and Cas curled up on his lap. A shaky hand reached out to take a hold of the documents. Dean read over Cas’s shoulder, the birth certificate looked legit but Sam would know for sure, he could verify all of this easily enough.

A shocked gasp escaped Cas when he got to the first photograph. There was his mother holding a baby in her arms, and worse a four of five year old Cas stood beside her. Cas felt Dean grab his shoulder as he realised what the photo depicted, its weight reassuring Cas, grounding him in the present as he faced his forgotten past. “I don’t remember you” Cas finally admitted, meeting Gabriel’s gaze for the first time since his revelation.

Gabriel shrugged “You were like 4 years old, what I was told was that mother got postpartum depression, it was exasperated by our father leaving. She needed help. Somehow I stayed with her through her treatment and Michael and you fell through the cracks.” There was more to say so Gabriel continued. “Mother was in treatment for nearly a year. By the time she should have been well enough to cope she was diagnosed with lung cancer.  Aggressive treatment was needed, the doctors refused to recommend that her children be returned. She fought so hard, but then she got so sick. She told me your names and had me write them down.” Gabriel passed over a small copy book, like one you might use for spellings in elementary school.

Dean took the copy; Cas was still staring at the picture of his mother, his thumb gently caressing her face. Inside on the middle two pages of the copy book was written in a childish scrawl: _I have two big brothers Castiel and Michael Novak. Mom said so, so it’s true._

Cas looked up from the picture and faced Gabriel once more, “how do you mean she fought?”

“She applied to social services every two months for two years for you and Michael to be returned, but no doctor would sign off because of the cancer. They said it was better all-round.” Gabriel sighed “then she got sicker, she struggled to care for me, so she stopped fighting”

Cas let all the new information settle in his mind. He had hated his mother for so long. Blamed her for everything, but now to hear she had tried. She had wanted Michael, she had wanted Cas. Cas had never wished so hard for Michael to be alive, just so he could know they had been wanted. Faith and destiny and all that shit people spoke of had landed him here. It had hurt, no doubt about it, but knowing that all the shit had led to him curled in this chair in Deans arms, Cas knew he would be OK. 

Gabriel and Cas would need to talk more; they had a life time to catch up on after all. Before that however there was dinner and it needed to be eaten. Dean heated the food and arranged plates. The three man sat in the living room and generally talked shit. They talked about movies and cars. Favourite vacation spots, music and eventually weddings.

Dean was pleased that the night’s revelation hadn’t but Cas off the wedding deal. When Gabriel asked about it Cas positively glowed, delighted to have someone new to regale with stories of what they had planned for the event. “Oh” Cas stopped mid-sentence as if something had just occurred to him, “Would you like to attend our wedding?”

Gabriel looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly; “Yea please, I would love that” As the brothers smiled broadly at each other, Dean felt confident that Cas would be Ok. Possibly even better than before, knowing your mother loved you definitely makes a difference to a person.

Gabriel left soon after; he had an apartment a few blocks away as it happened, practically in walking distance. He’d lived there for the past year.

 

Having seen Gabriel out Cas return to the living room, Dean stood took hold of his hand, “bedtime?” he asked. Cas could only nod, the day’s events having worn him out. Once in their bedroom, Dean gently stripped Cas of his clothes and helped him step in to fresh pyjama bottoms. Dean guided Cas in to bed before divesting himself of his own clothes and sliding in beside him. Cas immediately wrapped himself around Dean. Arms around his waist, one leg thrown over Dean’s hip. Dean pressed in close and wrapped his arms tight around Cas’s shoulders. “I love you Cas” Cas sighed contently in reply pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s chest.

Cas woke during the night, he’d been dreaming. Nothing scary, it was a sad dream really. Memories of his mother, or what he felt were memories. He could never be sure if they were true or just wishful thinking. Following the evenings revelations he hoped maybe they were true. Warm hugs, tickle wars on a big bed covered in worn sheets. God he wanted them to be true, tears slid from his eyes.

Dean had felt Cas wake, a street light outside cast shadows in to the room, leaving enough light to see by. Looking at Cas’s face Dean could make a tear tracks. “Cas” he whispered softly, rubbing away the tear tracks with his thumbs. Cas raised his face to Deans, a shaky smile spreading across it. “I remember we used to have tickle wars, Michael, Mother and me. Gabe was too small, he has to stay in his cot.” Dean kissed Cas, hugging him close. Cas kissed Dean back, firmer than Dean expected.

Cas had felt so broken earlier, now he felt purposeful. Perhaps finding Gabriel and having his mother’s memory restored had given him closure maybe, maybe not. Either way he was feeling happy and somewhat horny. Dean kissed him softly, the sweetest in Cas’s memory, full of love, compassion and so respectful. Dean was afraid Cas would shatter so he was being tender with him. Cas appreciated the sentiment but it wasn’t necessary.

He kissed Dean back, pressing their lips firmly together, sliding his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips. Dean opened for him, welcoming his tongue, Dean’s tongue joining the foray. “I love you so much Dean, I can’t wait to marry you”

“Two days and counting” Dean replied between kisses. Cas was getting a bit handsy, one hand buried in Dean’s hair, the other roaming across his chest in a downward trajectory. His action were unexpected, but not unwelcome. Dean buried one of his own hands in Cas’s hair and let the other stroke down his back until he reached Cas’s ass. Dean had an obsession with Cas’s ass, he even enjoyed thinking the words Cas’s ass, it made him smile every damn time.

Cas enjoyed the feel of Deans hand upon him, he ground their hips together pleasure rising, his lips left Deans to kiss and tease dusky nipples. “Mmmm, feels so good Cas, so good” Dean was so sensitive, Cas enjoyed torturing him slightly, taking his time, pay attention to each nipple in turn. By the time Cas was satisfied that both had equal treatment Dean was a withering mess beside him.

Dean had had enough of Cas teasing him, having shrugged out of his boxers his hands went to the top of Cas’s pyjama bottoms tugging them down under the cheeks of his ass, freeing the other man’s cock in the process. Pre-come beaded on the head on Cas’s cock, Dean swiped a finger across it, Cas groaned and bit down on Dean’s shoulder. Dean chuckled and offered his finger to Cas. Cas looked a Dean through hooded eyes, drawing the other man’s fingers in to his mouth and licking the bitter substance off Dean’s thick finger, running his tongue slowly along it length. It was Deans turn to groan, the sight of Cas sucking was such a turn on, the way his cheeks were pulled tight, and his lips puckered.

Deans groan had Cas smiling; he released the finger and reached for the lube. Taking Deans hand in his he poured some lube over the other man’s fingers.  Dean caught on immediately and pressed Cas gently in to the mattress and reached between them. Cas was needy, begging Dean to hurry, but Dean was in no rush. He took his time, in two days Cas would be his husband. They would have a life time together, there was no need to rush. Finally when neither Dean nor Cas could take much more, Dean pressed home. The pleasure causing Cas to shout out and arch off the bed, his arms grabbing at Dean, “More, Dean, please more” Dean gave Cas everything, riding him hard. Cas’s cock was trapped between their stomachs as they pressed closer. Dean struggled to get a hand between them, but it wasn’t necessary, between the friction of their pressed bodies and Dean hitting Cas’s prostate on every other stroke eventually Cas couldn’t take any more, his body tensed and come spread across their stomachs. Dean thrust in to Cas a handful of times more before finding his release.

Several minutes later with the merest attempts of clean up completed the two mean lay spent, arms wrapped around each other, legs a messy tangle. “I find it hard to believe that we will get to have a life time of this” Dean muttered his confession to Cas’s neck, reluctant to meet the other man’s eyes; he was never good with this whole feelings crap.

“Hmm" Lifting his head Cas said “I spend approximately 2% of each day concerned that something will happen to prevent our union, I have decided that this is normal” Cas sounded convinced. “Why so?” Dean was curious to know. “Well neither of us are used to being happy, consistently happy. So there is doubt, there is fear, there is worry.”

“When I saw Gabriel today,” Dean admitted “I was worried, for maybe half a second I thought maybe you’d found someone better. Then I saw your face, and I was terrified Cas. You looked so devastated, I thought it was us, I thought something had broken us.” Dean held Cas tighter, the memory of the fear sending a chill down his spine. “When you willingly went in to my arms I felt such relief Cas. I knew something had still to be fixed, but it wasn’t you and me, we were good, and I knew once we were OK everything else could be dealt with.”

Cas heard all of what Dean said, and agreed with almost all of it, he did have one issue though. “Someone better Dean? Really?” Cas’s eyes flashed his stare focused unflinchingly on Dean. Dean shrugged, looking a little sheepish, “You’re so awesome, you know?”  Dean’s self-esteem was still a little shaky.

“And you’re adorable.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, “You are my family, my love, my life. Accept it. Don’t ever doubt it again, not even for half of one second.”

Dean stared back as Cas, memorising the possessive look in his eyes, determined to tattoo Cas’s words on his hart.

The morning came and found both men sound asleep still a tangle of limbs and sheets. A booming “So check his out” from Sam startled them both awake. “Hell Sammy, what kind of time to you call this?” Dean had to twist his neck to see his brother, Sam’s long frame leaning against the edge of the bedroom door, some kind of paper this in his hand. Cas raised his head, grunted inarticulately before burying his face in his pillow. Dean grinned and twisted again toward Sam, “He’s not what you’d call a morning person.”

“So I can see.” Dean wasn’t all that sure Sam could see given how his hair was down past his eyes but whatever, Sam continued “Its 11am, Bobby said you are to take today off so I snagged your mobile before the alarm could go off. Figured the soon to be newlyweds deserved a lie in.” That was actually kind sweet of him Dean thought.

Dean went to throw the sheet off and hop out of the bed to see what Sam was holding, but a sudden flash back to the night before had him smiling like an idiot and telling Sam to go put on the coffee. Both men were still stark naked and he doubted his brother needed the visual. Once the coast was clear Dean pulled out clean underwear, jeans and a t-shirt. Cas popped his head out of the covers to watch Dean dress. “What you looking at?” Dean wiggled an eye brow suggestively. “I’m looking at my future husband dress, while imagining undressing him later” Cas’s honestly could be a problem at times like this. His frank admissions turned Dean on, generally at the least convenient time. Right now for example Dean had to go make breakfast with his brother while semi erect. Dean growled at Cas before leaving the room.

It was cruel Cas knew to torture Dean so, but it was such fun. Besides, watching Dean dress had him hard so it was only logical to return the favour. Cas however was in the privacy of their bedroom while Dean had to presentable. Feeling wicked, Cas slipped has hand down along his stomach to his cock. Messaging is gently while imaging Dean’s hands and mouth on him. Caressing his balls and stroking his cock, all the while thinking of Dean. Dean’s hands, Dean’s mouth, Dean’s cock. Cas had to bite down hard to stop himself calling for Dean.

“Cas, get your lazy ass out here” Dean was calling him from the kitchen. Cas stroked faster, gripping tighter, he was so close. “Cas?” Dean was standing in the doorway, Cas’s gaze locked with Dean’s. With his free hand Cas pushed off the sheet giving Dean a clear view of his cock. Dean swallowed thickly the sight of Cas pleasuring himself was so hot, legs splayed out, balls tight, mouth relaxed, eyes locked on Deans. “I’m coming Dean” Cas replied, his body tensing as he came.

Dean couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away. He wanted to send Sam to Bobby’s so he could join Cas back in bed, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get away with that, so instead he enjoyed what was left of the show. As Cas relaxed post orgasm, Dean walked to a drawer and fetched out some clothes. Smiling he walked toward Cas and drop the clothes on his blissed out man’s head. “Up and at em you sneaky bastard”

A few minutes later Cas joined the brothers in the kitchen. They were half way through their eggs, a few sheets of paper between them on the table. “Hey there sleeping beauty” Sam was smiling broadly at Cas, “Saved you some eggs” Sam nodded toward the microwave. Inside was a plate of eggs and bacon, he hit the reheat button and waited. A few seconds later he took his place at the table.

“I, eh, filled Sam in on yesterday’s revelations. He looked over the papers Gabriel left and agrees they are legit. Now we are looking at the to-do list that needs to be completed before we get to say I do” Dean thought his play on words was pretty clever, but Cas just rolled his eyes and Sam snorted. “Most of it is fetching and carrying, setting up things in Bobby’s before tonight’s dinner” Cas simply nodded and smiled, his mouth was too full of eggs to reply.

 

The day passed in a blur, before either of them knew it, they were sitting down to dinner at Bobby’s. Gabriel had been as nervous as hell when he arrived, however two beers later he was relaxed and joking with everybody. Sam thought he was hilarious, and genuinely liked him, even though he had been determined to fake like him if necessary given he was Cas’s only living relative. Benny and Jo agreed with Sam. Gabriel seemed sweet, and slightly in awe of Cas, which only endeared him to them more. Benny and Jo liked Cas a lot.

Bobby had taken such a liking to Cas, that when he and Dean had announced their engagement a little over a month in to the relationship, it had been Dean Bobby spoke to, reassuring himself that Dean was sincere in his affection for Cas and genuine in his desire to stay with Cas for the rest of forever.  Bobby didn’t want to see either man hurt, but he felt at the time that Cas would suffer more if things fell apart. Dean had Bobby and Sam to pick up the pieces, as far as Bobby could tell at the time Cas had no one. Bobby was glad Gabriel had shown up, while he was certain Cas and Dean were forever, it was reassuring to know that if fate tossed them a curve ball as least Cas had someone, like Dean would have Sam.

Cas and Dean smiled throughout dinner, hands joined under the table, exchanging kisses whenever they felt like it. Dean thought he would burst he felt so happy. He said as much to Cas who smiled and kissed him again before asking “Is it bedtime yet?”

 

 

Sam it turns out is a bit of a traditionalist and tried to have Dean stay in Bobby’s so he and Dean wouldn’t see each other until the ceremony. Both men thought this was beyond ridiculous as neither were a bride and they were in this thing together, but then Bobby agreed with Sam. No point braking tradition just for the sake of it. “There is no ail to walk up guys, there is no preacher, no bunches of flowers. Just me and Cas saying I do” Dean sounded amused; Cas rolled his eyes he too was amused, but they were out voted. Gabriel agreed with Sam and Bobby, so it was 3 against 2. In the end Dean kissed Cas good night and left him leave with Sam and Gabriel. His old bed in Bobby’s seemed vast and empty without Cas.

It was only just gone midnight, not too late to text Dean thought. Reaching out to pick up his phone just as it beeped signally a text.

**Sender: Cas**

The bed is cold, I can’t sleep. Miss you.

x

 

**Sender: Dean**

Yeah, this bed is too big. I can’t sleep either. Miss you.

<3

 

**Sender: Cas**

Zero days, but still counting.

X

 

**Sender: Dean**

Yeah, 12 hours and counting.

<3

 

Eventually the pair fell asleep; both woke with their phones in hand.

 

Sam was fussing like a mother hen. He had arrived at 8am, the wedding was scheduled to take place at 1pm. Gabriel was going to deliver Cas around 12:45. All the faffing about was starting to get on Deans nerves. Throwing on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt he snuck out the back door in to the scrap yard.  After some aimless wandering he can across a beat up mustang. It was a recent addition to the yard; it didn’t look nearly as hopeless as the other wrecks. Glancing around and seeing the coast was clear, Dean decided to take a closer look.

Smiling to himself he popped the hood, remembering another time back in the garage when Cas had come looking for him and found his bent over the impala. Cas had just meet Benny. Dean had mentioned Benny plenty, they worked together, Benny was a good friend and a funny guy. Cas had been curious, and maybe a smidgen jealous so he had dropped by the garage to sus him out.

Benny was a big guy, close cropped hair, bit of a beard, kind eyes and a southern drawl that made folks toes curl, other folks, not Dean, but others. Cas wasn’t one of those folks either, but for half a second he thought maybe Dean was. So he had sought Dean out.

Dean had been working his impala, bent over the engine block, tinkering with something or other. He’d felt Cas’s intake of breathe as opposed to hearing it, he straightened up and turned to face his fiancé.

“Just meet Benny” Cas chocked out, his eyes devouring Dean, his white t-shirt had shrunk a bit in the wash, so yeah it was a bit tight, but Cas looked like he wanted to take a bite out of Dean. Intrigued Dean had approached him, placing his greasy hands on the other man’s hips. “And?” Dean asked.

“He is rather handsome, in a southern beef cake kind of way” Cas tone was hard to read, not accusatory, but maybe concerned? “Is he?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “Hadn’t noticed” Now it was Cas’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Are you certain, you speak of him often.” Dean thought he understood, he rubbed his nose against Cas’s, “I work with him every god damn day Cas, what happens here will involve him, so if I’m to tell you about work, figures I have to mention Benny with that.” Cas looked a little deflated; Dean didn’t like that so he kissed him.

Cas looked at Dean surprised; he’d expected Dean to be mad. “Cas, Benny is a friend, a good friend, but just a friend” Cas blinked as Dean continued, pressing kissing to his neck and nibbling his ear between pronouncements. “I don’t crave Benny’s kiss, I don’t seek Benny’s touch” Deans hands spread through Cas’s hair, “My fingers don’t itch to run through Benny’s hair” One hand slid down Cas’s neck, down his torso lower still. Brushing gently over Cas’s hardening cock Dean continued, “I have no interest in seeing, feeling or tasting Benny’s cock” Cas moaned, his head resting against Dean’s shoulder as Dean continued to trail feather slight caresses over Cas’s crotch.

“Dean” Cas’s voice broke as he pressed himself closer to the other man.

“You Castiel James Novak, you, I crave your touch Cas, I seek your kiss, my fingers itch to run through your hair, yours is the only cock I ever want to see, feel or taste” As if to ensure Cas’s understanding Dean unbuckled the other man’s pants, slid his grease streaked hand inside Cas’s underwear and fitted his fingers around Cas’s hard cock, stroking it gently. Cas whimpered against Dean’s neck, finally lifting his head and claiming Dean with a searing kiss. Dean pulled Cas against him, walking him toward the impala. Reaching behind him he opened the back door, releasing Cas for a moment he unbuckled his own jeans, winking at Cas he climbed in to the back seat and beckoned the other man to follow.  

Seeing the sense in Dean’s actions, Cas tossed off his trench coat, suit jacket and tie. Before joining Dean in the back seat he unbuttoned his shirt, all the better for Dean to be able to touch him.

Crawling up Dean’s length Cas had looked so sexy Dean struggled to draw breath. “Should have taken off that t-shirt Dean” Cas muttered, there was a small hole under one arm, Cas had noticed, and grabbed the weakened fabric in both hands, literally ripping the shirt from Dean’s chest.

It was so hot, Cas’s chest flush with his, open mouthed kissed, hands in each other’s hair as their hips pressed together. Cas moved his lips to the side of Dean’s neck and sucked hard; marking him well above anywhere a shirt collar might be able to hide. Cas needed the world to see that Dean was his. He felt possessive and needy and he didn’t care. Dean was his, he was Dean’s and the sooner the world knew that the better.

Dean didn’t care what marks Cas left on him, he belonged to Cas body and soul and the world should have figured this out already. Dean reached a hand between them, locating their hard cocks. Wrapping his hand around both, Dean gave them a confident tug; it was almost painful given the lack of lube but so fucking hot. Cas was busy licking his hand and once it was slick he knocked Deans out of the way and took over. His hand moving more freely over them, pre fluid beading on their cocks further helped matters. Dean thrust his hips upward, driving Cas to stroke and tug at their cocks faster. Both men were breathing hard, their eyes locked together. “Fuck, Dean I love so fucking much it scares me” Cas ground the words out between kisses.

Dean knew exactly what Cas meant, grabbing Cas’s ass, he ground even harder against him, “I’m right here with you Cas, I got you” with those words both men came, their emissions spreading across their stomachs as they continued to rock together as they came down from their orgasms. “I love you” Dean muttered the words in to Cas’s hair, wrapping his arms tight around him, pressing kisses to his brow before falling back against the seat of his baby.

There had been a bit of a mess to clean up Dean remembered as he tinkered with the mustang, but it had been worth it.   Maybe if he got this little lady cleaned up he and Cas could re-enact that day’s events. Dean grinned at the thought.

At 12 noon that is where Sam found him, bent over the engine block grinning and muttering to himself, making a list of what would need doing. “Dean!” Sam barked. “Ouch!” Dean had banged his head off the hood of the car as he straightened. “Fuck it Sam, make some noise on approach would yeah, nearly gave me a heart attack”

“You heart attack? What about me? I thought you have skipped out on us! Couldn’t find your short ass anywhere” Sam actually looked furious. Dean swallowed digesting his words. Sam had been genuinely worried.

“Sam I would never skip out on you, and I would never skip out on Cas. I will however always skip out on organising flower arrangements and canapés.” He turned to gesture toward the mustang. “She’s not as sweet as my baby, but I think I can save her.” He shrugged a shoulder, “I thought Cas might like her, got distracted.”

Sam left out a frustrated huff, but the relaxed happy look on his brother’s face at the mere mention of Cas prevented him from further comment. “Fine, get you butt inside, shower and change. You’ve got 20 minutes before I come up there and do it for you.”

Slapping Sam on the shoulder as he passed Dean went straight upstairs to do as he had been instructed. To be fair it wasn’t like you wanted to marry Cas with car grease all over him.

Dean scrubbed himself clean, spending an extra five minutes making sure under his nails were as clean as being a mechanic would allow. He figured he might have to show his wedding ring off some today and hell made sense to have clean hands. Once dry and dressed he heard a knock on the door. Sam peered in a moment or two later, “Can I come in?”

Dean gestured in welcome and Sam entered the room straightening to his full 6 foot 4 inch height before speaking. “For you Dean” he handed Dean a small box. Dean looked at his brother confused, tilting his head as Cas would when he had a question he wanted the answer to but didn’t want to ask. Sam smiled, “It’s your something old. I figured Cas’s eyes will do for your something blue and Bobby has a something borrowed for you.” Dean reached for the box. Opening it hesitantly, in side was a bronze amulet. Dean recognised it, Sam had given it to him when they were kids, but one of the social workers decided it was satanic and confiscated it. Sam had been inconsolable for days. Dean too but he had hid it better. Or so he thought. “How?”

Sam reached out and took the amulet, untangling the rope necklace he placed it over his brother’s head and tucked it inside his collar. “I remembered the name of the woman who took it. Contacted social services told them she had robbed it when we were kids, turns out there was a record of it and some intern was sent to work in the archives.”

“Did you play the big scary lawyer card?” Dean asked incredulous. Sam looked a bit sheepish as he raised his head to meet Dean’s gaze. “Eh, maybe” he shrugged. Dean could have burst he felt such pride; instead, he reached out and grabbed his brother in a tight hug. “Thank you, I love you, Sam” Sam let out a surprised laugh, while logically he knew his brother loved him, he was pretty certain that was the first time Dean had said it out loud. “Love you too” Sam replied, returning the hug.

There was another knock on the door. Bobby cleared his throat as he entered the room. “Sorry to interrupt boys” he said gruffly. Both boys lifted only one arm out of the hug and turned to swallow Bobby up into a group hug. “huff” was the only sound Bobby could manage before returning the boys tight hug. Sam broke away first, nodding to the two men he straightened his suit jacket “I will see you guys down stairs” he stated as he left the room, nodding once more at Dean.

Dean turned to face Bobby. The older man looked like he had unshed tears in his eyes.  Dean wasn’t sure he could cope if Bobby cried. “I heard you had something borrowed for me?” Dean tried to make light of it, but he was so touched by his brother’s gesture and knowing Bobby had something for him too brought a lump to his throat.

Bobby looked up at Dean, pride radiating from every pore. He was damn proud of the kid, so damn proud. “Thanks Bobby” Bobby laughed “Shit, say that out loud did I?” Dean nodded at him, “Yeah well it’s the truth. Your mother she’d be proud of you too. Your father, well if he had sobered up long enough to notice he’d have been proud of you long time ago.”

Dean only nodded, not trusting his voice at all. Bobby pressed something in to his hand then, grunted and turned to head downstairs, mutter something that sounded like “idjet” as he went. Dean tried to stop him, but Bobby just raised a hand and kept walking. Dean understood; the emotions were getting to be too much for him too.  Once Bobby had left the room he looked down at what had been pressed in to his palm.

Dean wasn’t religious, more hopeful than anything, so at first he was surprised to see a set of rosary beads in his palm. They were very delicate, feminine really, iridescent white stones, linked together with silver loops.  It looked familiar; Dean had definitely seen it before. It dawned on him as he headed down stairs to find Bobby and ask. He passed Bobby’s own wedding photo on the stairs. There wrapped around his wife’s hand was the same set of rosary beads. Bobby had lent him his late wife’s rosary.  Dean was honoured; he wrapped it around his wrist and palm as Bobby’s wife had in the picture.

 

Cas woke late; it was 11 am when he started to bury his head in to his pillow, one arm stretching out searching for Dean’s warmth. Finding the cool sheets beside him reminded Cas of what day it was. He leaped out of the bed, standing a moment to figure out what he needed to do first. He smelt coffee; logic dictated the he would need food. Fainting during the ceremony was not an option. Gabriel was in the kitchen burning toast. “Good morning brother” Gabriel beamed at Cas. It still sounded weird to Cas to be addressed as brother, but Gabriel seemed to be determined to say the word every chance he got. Cas could well understand why, he might try it out himself. “Yes brother, the very best of mornings” Cas grinned at his sibling, this was still very new but he was determined to get the hang of it.

“So we have burnt toast, edible bacon, coffee, yogurt and some fruit” Gabriel looked rather proud of himself, so Cas sat and began to eat. It really wasn’t a patch on Dean’s breakfasts but it was edible and that was all that concerned Cas. “Em the whole, something old, borrowed and blue… that mean anything to you?” Gabriel asked somewhere uncertainly.

“I hadn’t really thought of it. Dean and I are hardly a traditional couple” Cas tilted his head; his brother had more to say he was sure. Sure enough he passed something along the table to Cas. Clearing his throat he slipped a small jewellery box across the table. “If it fits, it could be your something old, borrowed and blue”

Cas opened the box carefully. Inside was a silver ring, about two eights on and inch thick, with blue glass stones embedded around it. Cas raised his gaze to Gabriel’s. “It was our mothers, she used to ware it as a thumb ring, so I hoped it might fit”

Cas blinked back tears as he continued to look at his brothers hopefully expression. The ring was surprisingly heavy in his palm, almost as though it were a man’s ring, perhaps it had been their father’s before it was their mother’s. Cas tried the ring on his right ring finger, it was loose, so he tried his middle finger, it fit perfectly. Cas stood and walked to his brother’s side of the table, holding out his arms for a hug like Dean would do. Gabriel leapt out of the chair and slammed in to his brother, hugging him tight. Neither said a word, it really wasn’t necessary, both brothers understood. They had lost each other, and now they had found each other and the past no longer mattered. There was today, there was the hope of tomorrow and right now there was a wedding to get to.

Dean was getting nervous, it was ten to one and still no sign of Cas. Just as he was really about to let his anxiety get the better of him and ring the man, he heard the front door open. “Honey we’re home” Gabriel called out as he entered. Cas following behind him shaking his head slightly, but smiling. Dean was in the other room but could see through the open door.  Sam slapped him on the shoulder, grinning saying “Let’s get this show on the road”

Dean walked in to the hallway where Cas was hanging up his trench coat. Gabriel had gone with Sam in to the dining room that had been cleared out and filled with chairs for their guests. Cas and Dean would be walking in together. Dean waited for Cas to turn. “Hello, Dean” Cas’s face was so serious looking that Dean barked out a laugh before grabbing the other man close and kissing him hard. Cas relaxed in to the kiss immediately, sighing into Dean’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Breaking apart, their foreheads pressed together, both men took a moment to catch their breath.

“Marry me Cas?”

“Yes, please Dean”

 

 


End file.
